


Sands of Time

by Raggetymanftw



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: All Atem wants is love, Fluffy, M/M, Previous life AU, The hunt for a soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atem has been told he must find a wife/husband. But none of the nobility suit him. He must go on a journey to find the one who he was destined for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Search Begins

Atem sat upon his throne, his head resting on his hand. It had been a long day of audiences with his subjects. Many had problems with bandits on the outskirts of the kingdom, others problems with famine and disease. There was only so much time in the day for Atem to both be present at the audiences and to carry out his day to day duties as well. Seto had been quiet helpful with the more administrative work, as he knew some of it better than Atem, having helped Atem’s father with it before his death.

 

Atem was feeling, well, not lonely as such. Restless? That wasn’t it either. Maybe empty was a better descriptor. He felt that there was something missing. True, Mahaad was his best friend and greatest confidante, but it still didn’t fill the whole that was left in Atem’s heart when his father died.

 

He needed that closeness, even if it wasn’t father/son. There was always a romantic relationship to consider, but he didn’t want to be with someone who was just interested in his throne. So, that would eliminate half of the nobility, whether they be man or woman.

 

The subject of marriage had been brought up to Atem many times in the last few years. Since any relationship Atem would have would be arranged, he wanted to be at least friends with the person selected for him. So far, Atem had failed to click with anyone. He felt maybe it was depression that was suppressing his romantic desires. But that couldn’t have been it. Atem still found men and women attractive. It’s just none of them interested him enough. None of them had that spark that Atem was searching for. Atem wanted someone who wouldn’t just treat him like the Pharaoh, but as an equal. Someone who would speak their mind and put him in his place from time to time. He wanted a partner as much as wife or husband. If he were to marry a man, he had already, privately, decided to make Seto his heir. Unbeknownst to his uncle and late father, Atem knew that Seto was his cousin. He planned on telling Seto soon, but he wanted to wait for the right moment. Atem had only just assumed the throne, and his position would be slightly dubious for a few seasons yet, until he had proven himself a king. If another heir were to reveal himself now, it may put the peace of their kingdom in jeopardy.

 

“And yourself,” Atem’s subconscious added helpfully. Atem grunted softly. He needed to think of what was best for the kingdom, and at the moment, that was security. Soon, he would reveal Seto as his cousin, and name him heir. But that still didn’t solve his problem. Where was he going to find someone who truly completed him? Among the peasantry? The wealthier merchants? He needed someone down to earth and who wouldn’t be intimidated by his position. But did such a person exist? Atem was considered to be a god among men, allowed to rule by divine right. Who could be trusted to be that close to absolute power?

 

Atem had to think of where to begin his search. A thought suddenly struck him. Mana! She associated with all kinds of people through her work, learning to become a great magician. All he had to do was ask for her help!

 

He turned to Seto. “Find Mana and send her to my chambers. I have something I need to discuss with her privately.”

 

Seto raised an eyebrow but made no other comment other than, “Of course, my Pharaoh.”

 

Atem nodded, rising from his throne and making his way, alone, to his private rooms.

 

Mana was practically bouncing when Atem opened the door to her. “Pharaoh! What is it you require of me? Do you need help with a spell? Or do you just want to hang out like before?”

 

Atem sat down wearily on one of the many chairs in the room. He gestured for Mana to join him.

 

“Mana, I’ve asked you here for a somewhat delicate matter. My advisors tell me that I need to marry and I wanted to ask you…” But before he finished, Atem was cut off by a strangled noise from Mana.

 

“You wanted to ask me to marry you?” Mana squeaked.

 

Atem shook his head and chuckled. “Well, if you’d let me finish what I was going to say.”

 

Mana nodded sheepishly. “Sorry Pharaoh. Please continue.”

 

“I need your help to find my, to put it bluntly, my soul mate.” Atem said.

 

Mana’s eyes widened. “Your soul mate? Atem, it is such an honour that you would ask me for help in this matter.”

 

Atem smiled. “You are one of my closest friends Mana. Who else would I ask? You know so many people. Talk to various classes. You are my best bet. You always have been. I know you will help me succeed in this endeavour just as much as I know you will succeed in your endeavour to become one of the Royal Spellcasters.”

 

Mana grinned. “So, where do you want to start?”

 

Atem blushed, rubbing the back of his head nervously. “I have no idea. Hence me asking for your help.”

 

Mana paused. “You don’t want any of the wealthy merchant’s sons or daughters. If you ask me, most of them are more stuck up than actual nobility. Middle class merchants and peasants are probably your best choice. I know you Atem. You don’t want to marry some Duke’s daughter. You don’t want someone who will simper after you.”

 

Atem grinned. “You know me so well Mana.” Atem paused. “I don’t want to make you feel like a last resort, but if I do not find my true love and my advisors force me to marry, you will be the first I propose to.”

 

Mana laughed, not thinking Atem was serious. “Followed closely by Mahaad!”

 

Atem chuckled. “Whatever you say Mana.”

 

“So, we’ll start with the lower upper class and work our way down then. Once we get through the city, then we’ll begin on the outer townships.” Mana said, mentally working it out.

 

“Sounds like a plan.”


	2. The Boy with Innocent Eyes

Well, Atem certainly hadn’t been expecting this.

 

The small troop that Atem and Mana had been travelling with had been attacked. All dead and the two of them had been kidnapped.

 

Their magic had been bound and there was little the Millennium Puzzle could do for them. With his magic bound, Atem couldn’t even summon a monster to free them.

 

So here they were, trailing behind a few horses with their hands tied, walking under the blistering sun. The bandits didn’t seem to recognise who they were, Atem’s cloak hiding his Puzzle. The rest of his valuables had been taken. They assumed Atem and Mana to simply be members of the Pharaoh’s guard rather than the Pharaoh himself.

 

After walking for many hours, with the two of them feeling like they were about to pass out, a small town slowly became visible in the distance.

 

One of their captors shouted back. “I’m sure you are both used to better hospitality back at the palace, but here, you both will be lucky if you get a cup of water!” The men chuckled heartily at that. Atem fought the urge to roll his eyes.

 

Atem wasn’t sure what would happen if he revealed his true identity. Would they either kill him and Mana immediately or would they just ask for a higher ransom?

 

“Do your townspeople know that you have kidnapped two people from the royal palace?” Mana demanded to know.

 

The leader laughed. “These townspeople do what we want them to whether they want to or not!”

 

Atem growled. “So you terrorise them and use them for your own personal gain?”

 

The leader glared at Atem. “And you think the Pharaoh in his big palace does anything different?”

 

“You’re wrong! The Pharaoh is kind and just! He always helps those in need and never turns a blind eye to anything. He has nothing but respect for his people, nobility and peasantry alike!” Mana cried, righteous anger filling her words.

 

“Calm yourself Mana. These men will not listen and may hurt you.” Atem murmured. “I will speak out for myself. You shouldn’t put your own safety at risk for me.”

 

Mana glared at Atem. “If I am to become a Royal Spellcaster, then it is my job to do exactly that.”

 

Atem smiled. “Your loyalty touches me, but here, we must look out for each other, not just you looking out for me.”

 

Mana nodded.

 

When they entered the small village, the people came out of their houses and stood in silence as the two prisoners were led down the main street. One person caught Atem’s eye. There was a boy that looked a lot like him. His hair was almost the same, though his bangs were a little different, the tips of the spikes not so red and his eyes more purple than Atem’s own wine coloured ones. The boy’s eyes showed a kind of innocence and compassion that Atem had never seen before. All the Pharaoh wanted to do was stop and talk to the boy. To know him. But, the ropes around his wrists pulled him along, away from the boy who enchanted him so. Mana hadn’t seemed to have noticed the boy, keeping an eye on their captors.

 

Soon, Atem and Mana were forced to stop in front of a large cage. Neither knew what it was made of, but they could sense its magic. They were both shoved inside.

 

“Here’s the key to your cuffs. You won’t need them in there. The magic of this cage will stop any spell you try to use.” The leader said, tossing the key through the bars.

 

Atem unlocked his own and then Mana’s, rubbing his sore wrists. He looked down and saw a bowl of water on the ground. It looked clean enough, but it still made Atem wary.

 

“We should conserve this water. It’s probably the only bowl they’ll give us.” Atem said, gesturing to the bowl.

 

Mana nodded. “We must focus on getting out of this cage, or at least on trying to find a way to contact the other Guardians and send for reinforcements.”

 

Atem made a noise of determination. “I want to free the villagers from these tyrannical men.”

 

Mana grinned. “Of course Atem. These guys are gonna wish they’d never set foot in this village.”

 

Soon night fell, and still Atem and Mana had not found a way out of the cage.

 

“This would have been the perfect time to break out. The guards are drunk and it’s pitch black. No one would see us.” Mana whispered.

 

Atem sighed. “We must not lose hope. I’m sure we will be able to escape soon.”

 

As if on cue, a few moments later, a young boy moved silently towards them. When he grew close enough, Atem gasped to see that it was the young boy he’d seen when they’d first arrived.

 

The boy regarded them for a moment before he said softly. “Can you save us?”

 

Atem nodded. “I can.”

 

The boy smiled and Atem thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

With that, the boy moved away from the cage and over to one of the sleeping drunk guards. Ever so slowly, he pulled the key from the man’s grasp and replaced it with a small stick. He then moved back over to the cage and unlocked it, the door swinging open.

 

The boy grabbed Atem’s wrist and pulled him slightly, gesturing for them to follow him. He led them away from the cage and behind a hut. There, there was two horses strung up. The boy grinned at them.

 

“Your means of escape.” The boy whispered.

 

Atem grasped the boy’s shoulders. “Thank you.” He looked at Mana, who winked. Atem turned back to the boy. “Come with us.”

 

The boy’s eyes widened. “C-come with you? But, what about the village?”

 

Atem smiled. “We’ll be back, but with the might of the Pharaoh’s army behind us.”

 

The boy frowned. “How can you guarantee such a thing?”

 

Atem winked at the boy. “Because I _am_ the Pharaoh.”

 

The boy gasped and immediately dropped to his knees, his face millimetres from falling into the sand. “My Pharaoh.”

 

Atem tutted. “Please, rise. You saved me and my companion. It is I who should be kneeling for you.”

 

The boy blushed, but rose to his feet, not meeting Atem’s eyes.

 

“Come with us.” Mana said with a grin. “Do you have any family that you want to bring?”

 

The boy shook his head. “It’s just me.”

 

“More the reason to come with us.” Atem replied, holding a hand out for the boy to grab.

 

There was a pause, but the boy grasped the Pharaoh’s hand, allowing to have himself pulling up onto the horse. Much to the boy’s embarrassment, he was practically sitting in the Pharaoh’s lap!

 

“What is your name?” Atem asked, his warm breath on the boy’s neck made the boy shiver.

 

“Heba.”


	3. The Generosity of a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, love confessions and some naughty fun times in this chapter ;)

It took two days to get back to the palace and in those two days, Atem felt a closeness with Heba that he’d never felt before. The boy was kind and sweet, compassionate and honest. Despite their similar appearances, Atem and Heba were very different people, and yet they were passionate about many of the same things. Heba had been an apprentice to a healer and had been learning how to be one of the best before his master was killed. He had magic, a warm and gentle magic that suited the boy’s innocent soul. Heba also had a sense of humour than never ceased to bring a smile to Atem’s face. Heba was the light to Atem’s darkness. That realisation made the Pharaoh pause. Was Heba indeed his soul mate?

 

When they returned to the palace, Atem demanded that Heba be treated as if he were a member of the royal family. So Heba was whisked away, to be bathed and groomed and adorned in jewels and gold, even the finest of silk. He was overwhelmed by the luxury that was now surrounding him, Heba did not know how to respond. He said please and thank you to everyone that served and addressed him. Heba was confused. Why was Atem doing all of this for him? Was this just the Pharaoh’s way of showing his gratitude? If the Pharaoh planned to help save his village, then that was all the show of gratitude that Heba needed, so why was he being treated like the highest of nobility?

 

Over the course of a week or so, Atem showed Heba around the palace, the grounds, the gardens and even the great temples where the stone tablets were kept. He showed Heba all the splendour that the Kings of Egypt had to offer.

 

Later, they sat down together for the evening meal, alone in Atem’s chambers. After everything, Heba couldn’t keep it in anymore.

 

“I don’t want to seem ungrateful, but why are you doing all of this for me?” Heba asked, a little uncertain.

 

Atem smiled warmly at Heba. The Pharaoh shrugged. “I like you.” He replied simply.

 

Heba frowned. “You like me? What do you mean? Do you do all of this for people you like?”

 

Atem chuckled and shook his head. “Just for you.”

 

“Why?”

 

Atem sighed. “I’ll tell you the truth Heba. I was out in the desert, meeting with the peasantry because I was searching for something. Or really, someone.”

 

“Who?”

 

“My soulmate.” Atem replied.

 

Heba gasped. “Did you find them?”

 

Atem gazed at Heba’s beautiful face, his expression wistful. “I’m not sure yet. I want to get to know them first. But I want them to know that I’ve never had this sort of connection with anyone before.”

 

Heba looked down at his bowl of soup, feeling something like excitement. “Who is it?”

 

“Someone who saved my life at his own risk. Someone who helped me escape. Someone who made me laugh. Someone who enchanted me from the first moment I saw him.” Atem replied, his chin resting on his hands as he continued to watch Heba.

 

Heba looked up and met Atem’s gaze, his eyes wide.

 

“That someone is you.” Atem finished.

 

Heba gasped. “M-me? But-but I’m nobody. I’m a nobody. And you’re you! You’re handsome and powerful and you could have anyone you wanted. Why me?”

 

Atem smiled. “Because I want you. You were kind. You took care of me and Mana while we recovered on the way back to the palace. Because of your compassion. Because you’re the light to my darkness.”

 

Heba blushed. “But I’m not special.”

 

Atem rose from his seat, walked around the table and fell to his knees beside Heba, grasping his hand. “You are special. You are so beautiful. And I want to know you, everything about you.”

 

“Uh, I’m 16 years old. I lived in that village my whole life and I want to help people.” Heba replied.

 

Atem caressed Heba’s face softly with his lightly calloused hand. “See, you are special.”

 

Heba blushed again.

 

“I’m 18 years old. I am a Pharaoh and I think I’m falling in love with a young peasant boy who saved my life.” Atem said softly, his hand still cupping Heba’s face.

 

Heba leaned into Atem’s hand and sighed contentedly. “I think I may be falling in love with you too.” Heba whispered.

 

Atem leaned forward and kissed Heba softly on the lips. Heba squeaked in surprise before sinking into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Atem’s neck. Atem ran his tongue along Heba’s bottom lip before pulling away, causing the younger boy to whimper at the loss.

 

“I think we should sleep now.” Atem murmured. “You can share with me or you can have your own room. It’s up to you.”

 

Heba blushed. “Could I share with you?”

 

“Of course, little one.” Atem said, kissing Heba’s forehead gently. The Pharaoh rose to his feet and pulled Heba along with him towards the bed. They both undressed each other down to their under-things. Heba wrapped his arms around his chest, trying to hide that he was half naked. Atem smiled softly.

 

“You don’t need to hide from me, little one. And we’re just going to sleep.” Atem said in a reassuring tone.

 

Heba nodded, taking Atem’s hand and slipping into bed with him.

 

Atem pulled Heba to his chest, spooning the younger boy. Heba loved feeling Atem’s arms around him. It made him feel safe and loved. Feeling Atem’s hands on his bare chest and stomach made a shiver of anticipation run through Heba. Soon the two fell asleep.

 

The next morning was a little awkward for Heba. Not because of Atem, but because Heba had awoken with a hard-on. He couldn’t move away to deal with it because Atem’s arms were wrapped tightly around him, not allowing Heba to escape. All Heba could do was press the heel of his palm into his hard-on to try and relieve some of the pressure. But all it did was make Heba buck forward slightly and make him bite back a moan.

 

Atem, still half asleep, noticed Heba squirm. “It everything alright, little one?”

 

“Yes Atem.” Came Heba’s strained reply.

 

Atem frowned. Suddenly, Heba whimpered, causing Atem to raise an eyebrow.

 

“Wha…?” Atem murmured, his hand moving downwards slightly. That’s when he realised Heba’s problem. He chuckled softly, his warm breath on Heba’s neck caused the younger boy to shiver.

 

Atem moved his hand lower, his hand brushing over Heba’s hand and his bulge.

 

“Atem.” Heba breathed.

 

Atem leaned down and kissed Heba’s neck at the same moment he gripped Heba’s hard on, causing the younger boy to arch his back, pressing into Atem’s hardening cock.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Heba. Such wonderful sounds you make for me.” Atem said, slipping his hand into Heba’s underwear and wrapping his hand around the boy’s hard flesh.

 

Heba moaned, one hand grasping at the one Atem had at his cock and the other wrapping around Atem’s neck, arching even more in Atem’s groin, causing the Pharaoh to grind into Heba’s ass.

 

Atem began to move his hand faster and faster up and down Heba’s length, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock, making Heba squirm and moan. Heba continued to thrust into Atem’s hand. Atem’s other hand slowly moved down Heba’s body, tweaking his nipples before also reaching into Heba’s underwear and began to massage his balls.

 

Heba couldn’t handle the pleasure he was receiving. Atem’s touch was setting him on fire, driving him mad with ecstasy.

 

“Oh, Atem! Atem! Oh, I’m going to…” Heba cried, thrusting faster into Atem’s hand.

 

Atem nuzzled Heba’s neck and licked along the shell of his ear a whispered. “Cum for me, little one.”

 

And with that, Heba came hard into Atem’s hand, coating it with his seed.

 

Atem pulled his hand out of Heba’s underwear, but before he could wipe the semen away, Heba grabbed his hand and began licking it off his palm and fingers.

 

“Oh gods!” Atem moaned, the sight so erotic, he felt like he could cum then and there.

 

When he was done, Heba turned slightly and whispered. “Cum against my ass, Atem.”

 

Atem moved one of his hands to Heba’s waist and began to rut against Heba’s ass cheeks, his cock sliding again his crack. Atem moaned deeply. “Oh, my little one! My Heba!”

 

“I can’t wait until you can finally cum inside me.” Heba whispered. And that was it. Atem was cumming hard against Heba.

 

After a few moments of trying to catch his breath, Atem whispered. “Do you really mean that?”

 

“It’s only taken me a week to realise that I’ve fallen in love with you Atem. I don’t care if you’re a Pharaoh or a farmer. If we live in a palace or a barn. I want to be with you.” Heba murmured, turning to face Atem.

 

Atem grinned at him, taking Heba’s mouth and kissing his deeply. He ran his tongue against the seam of Heba’s lips until the younger boy opened his mouth to him. They explored each other’s mouths. Tasting each other. Atem could taste Heba’s cum on his tongue, the flavour still lingering there. It made his cock twitch slightly.

 

“You have no idea what you do to me, Heba. I want you, now and forever.”

 

“And you’ll have me, Atem. Just as long as I can also have you, now and forever.”


	4. The Dark's Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty, fluffy stuff, coming your way with this chapter!

Yami sighed as he watched Yugi do his homework and study at his desk. Yugi was frowning slightly, obviously trying to understand something complicated. Yami always thought Yugi was so cute when he was focusing on something. He looked so determined and powerful, even if it was regarding a task as small as homework. Yami studied Yugi’s features, a small smile forming on his face as Yugi tapped a pencil against his bottom lip. All Yami wanted to do was throw that pencil away and suck that lip into his mouth. Yami shook his head, trying to will those thoughts away. He couldn’t think about his hikari like that. Yugi was pure and innocent, a veritable ray of sunshine. He would not sully Yugi with his darker, more forbidden thoughts. But Gods, Yami wanted Yugi. In every way possible, in every way Yugi would allow. He wanted to touch him, hold him, feel every inch of him. Possess him in ways different than he already did.

 

But he couldn’t.

 

Yami was just a disembodied spirit. He had nothing to offer Yugi. Besides his love, that is. Yami had nothing, was nothing, without Yugi. Yugi was his world, his other half, his soulmate. And yet, the spirit could never be with him, not truly. So Yami had resolved to keep his feelings from the younger boy. Yami would sooner die than hurt his hikari, and telling him his feelings would definitely create complications that would hurt Yugi in the end. So Yami would suffer in silence. He could deal with that burden, as long as he didn’t have hope. If Yugi returned his affections, well. That would be the end of it. Yami would move heaven and earth to be able to be with Yugi forever.

 

Ever since Yugi had assembled the Millennium Puzzle, Yami had been there for him, whether the younger boy knew it or not. He had been protecting him, guiding him and supporting him. It had created a strong bond of friendship and trust. However, for Yami, it had always been more than that. He had fallen in love with Yugi the moment he had sensed his warm, gentle soul. Yugi was precious and must be protected at all costs. Yugi was the kind of person who only came around once every few centuries. There were never any others quite like him. No one as kind or pure hearted. Yami loved Yugi and would always love him, no matter where the future or the past took him.

 

For as much as Yami wanted Yugi, he also wanted to discover who he was. Because Yami felt if he knew who he was, his love for Yugi would be truer. Because he would know that his love for Yugi wouldn’t be just due to the fact that Yugi was the one that completed the Puzzle. It would be that he, whoever he was, loved Yugi for Yugi. Not just for his body or out of gratitude, not that that was the only reason why Yami love his host, but it was one of them.

 

The only times Yami ever felt true fear since the Puzzle was solved was during the duel with Pegasus and Yami thought Yugi’s spirit had died and when he had been separated from Yugi during the duel the younger boy had with the possessed Bandit Keith. Not to mention the time Yugi’s spirit had been taken and Yami feared he wouldn’t be able to go on without him.

 

But through all those trials and tribulations, Yugi had just come through them stronger and braver than ever before. His strength of character and purity of heart never ceased to amaze Yami. Sometimes he almost couldn’t believe that Yugi actually existed, that Yami was lucky enough to be able to know him, let alone love him. Yami felt unworthy of Yugi sometimes, that nothing he could do would ever match up to the pure goodness of Yugi’s own actions. Yami would always strive to be good enough for Yugi. To earn a forever with him.

 

This hope, though strong, was false. Yami knew that someday, Yugi would be taken from him or he would be taken from Yugi. He knew his time on this Earth would soon come to a close. His purpose for being here would no longer exist and Yami would be forced to move on, without his precious Yugi. That thought made Yami’s head hurt and his heart throb. The idea of permanently being separated from Yugi was unthinkable and threw Yami’s emotions into turmoil. Sometimes Yugi would notice Yami’s brooding and ask him what was wrong. But Yami would just smile and say nothing when in reality, Yami felt like he was dying inside.

 

Then, it would be the same pattern all over again. Pining for Yugi, reminding himself why he couldn’t have him, brood over the future, fear losing Yugi, then back around again. An endless cycle.

 

It was killing him and Yami knew that his resolve was slowly starting to crumble, that he would tell Yugi soon just how much the boy meant to him. But on the other hand, Yami had a tinge of fear as well. What if Yugi rejected him? What if Yugi _hated_ him? Yami shook his head. Yugi would never hate him, especially when he was admitting something like love. But it could still mess everything up. Yugi might start avoiding him and their friendship would become strained and awkward. Yami didn’t want that either, but he couldn’t remain in this holding pattern forever. His love for Yugi was fierce and would not be contained, not when he had a slight hope that Yugi might love him back.

 

‘Why does life have to be so complicated?’ Yami grumbled to himself.

 

Yami glanced back over at Yugi and smiled. The boy was nearly finished with his work, his frown fading and a smile growing. Yami’s heart clenched, taking in the sight of such an innocent, sweet person. The boy that had stolen his heart. Not that Yami minded. Not one bit.


	5. Melancholy of the Hikari

Yugi sighed. He sensed Yami’s gaze on his back. He felt a blush rising up on his cheeks. Sometimes Yugi thought Yami knew what his intense eyes did to him, so Yami took it upon himself to stare at the young duelist as much as possible, just to torture him. It was making studying impossible.

 

Tapping his pencil on his lip, Yugi tried to regain his focus, his expression twisting into a frown. It managed to work for a while, but his mind kept wandering back to Yami. His wine coloured eyes, his beautiful smile, his deep shiver-inducing voice, his slightly calloused hands, his melodious laugh, his gorgeous mouth, his… ‘Oh shut up Yugi!’ Yugi snapped to himself. ‘You’ll never get your work done at this rate!’

 

Yugi risked a slight glance behind him at Yami, who seemed to be suddenly deep in thought. Yugi turned back to his work, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Now that he knew Yami’s attention wasn’t solely focused on him, Yugi was able to return to his work without a lingering sense of self-consciousness. He wished Yami didn’t affect him so. A mere kind word or a soft glance could have Yugi feeling weak at the knees. He wished Yami would just sweep him up into his arms and kiss him until he was dizzy. But they couldn’t touch. The only time they could was either in the Shadow Realm or inside their Soul Rooms. But they couldn’t always retreat inside their minds. Besides, Yugi knew that Yami would never want him in that way. To Yami, Yugi was something to be protected. Not ‘sullied’. Yami probably just thought of Yugi as a brother rather than a potential romantic partner. Yugi wanted nothing more than for Yami to just take him. Yugi would totally be happy if Yami took him into the soul room and never let him leave.

 

But it couldn’t happen.

 

Yugi had a life out in the real world. His grandfather, the shop, his other friends. If Yugi had locked himself in the Puzzle with Yami in the beginning, before he had found his friends, he would have gladly done it. But now he had earthly ties that compelled him to stay in the outside world.

 

His heart ached when he was away from his Yami. Yugi felt so alone when Yami retreated inside the Puzzle. It hurt even more when Yami took over his body and smiled that smile at Tea that Yugi thought was only for him. It hurt even more when Yami kissed Tea, even if it was just heat of the moment. Yugi cursed himself. He shouldn’t be so selfish. Yugi had no claim to Yami’s heart, especially when Yugi was too afraid to tell the Pharaoh his true feelings. He could never be so selfish, to try and keep what wasn’t his. But at the same time, Yugi dreaded the day where his Yami would eventually leave him. Yami was a spirit after all and he would have to cross over. Be with his friends and family, whoever and wherever they may be. Yugi had to make sure Yami would be happy, even if it wasn’t with him, his hikari.

 

Yugi tried to prevent the melancholy from spilling over to the mental connection Yugi shared with Yami, but the strong emotion overwhelmed him and Yugi lost control.

 

This made Yami lift his head and return his gaze to his Yugi. “Something wrong, aibou?”

 

Yugi cleared his throat. “No Yami. I’m fine. This work is just kicking my butt is all.”

 

Yami frowned, knowing there was more to it than that. “Are you sure? I am always here if you need to talk with me, little one.”

 

Yugi blushed at the nickname. “I know Yami, and thank you.”

 

Yami moved over to Yugi and pressed a kiss to his forehead, attempting to comfort the boy, even if Yugi couldn’t truly feel his lips on his face.

 

Yugi shivered at the feather light contact before sighing contentedly. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

 

Yami chuckled. “I should know how to by now. We’ve been sharing a mind for 5 years. Which is how I know you’re lying to me. And before you protest, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, but when you are ready, talk to me.”

 

Yugi grumbled. He looked over at the clock and saw it was nearly one am. He yawned sleepily.

 

Yami grinned at his hikari. “I think you should probably sleep, little one.”

 

“’m not little!” Yugi complained.

 

Yami chuckled again and then sighed. “I guess not. You’re nearly as tall as I am now, little one.”

 

Yugi looked up at him, but now only a few inches rather than the foot it used to be. “Yeah, but I’ll still always look up to you, though.”

 

Yami smiled and stroked Yugi’s cheek softly, causing Yugi to shiver again. “Get into bed, hikari.”

 

Yugi nodded and crawled under his sheets, reaching over and turning off his bedside light. “I love you, Yami.” Yugi said sleepily, almost as if he didn’t realise he said it out loud.

 

Yami froze for a second before his mouth curved into a gentle smile. “And I you, aibou.”


	6. Let's Do the Time Warp Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think so far. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction tbh

Now that they no longer had to prevent the end of the world, Yugi and Yami could finally go to Egypt and find out the truth about Yami’s past. On one hand, Yugi somehow knew that by the time this little adventure was over, Yami would leave him. That thought frightened him to no end, but at the same time, Yugi didn’t want Yami to be forced to stay here, trapped within the Puzzle in his ghostly form forever. So Yugi put away his own feelings and was as supportive as possible for his best friend.

 

Yami felt apprehensive about going back to his homeland. He had no idea what the future held for him, despite being in possession of the Millennium Necklace. But he too had a strange feeling that he may never see Yugi again after he restores his memories. Yami wanted nothing more than to be with Yugi forever, but that may not be an option once the ex-Pharaoh completes his mission and solves why he is still trapped on this mortal plane. If he is forced to move on, he promised himself that he would not tell Yugi his true feelings. He couldn’t say something like that and just leave. That would be the cruellest fate and Yami would not wish that one anyone, especially not on his precious aibou.

 

Even their friends coming didn’t really do anything to stop the impending feeling of doom that surrounded the two, no matter how much they tried to hide it from each other. Tea was trying to be positive and continually spouting her speeches about how their friendship will conquer anything the world threw at them. As tedious as Tea’s speeches sometimes became, they could be uplifting and that’s exactly what Yami and Yugi needed.

 

When Yami held the Egyptian God cards up to the stone tablet, it wasn’t just his spirit that was sucked in, but Yugi’s too. Of course, Bakura’s had as well, though Yami and Yugi didn’t know that yet.

 

When Yami opened his eyes, he was standing in front of his people, waving to them, greeting them as their Pharaoh. It was overwhelming to say the least. The next thing Yami knew, he was facing Bakura, going head to head with Bakura’s Diabound. The creature was so strong; it was equal to the great Obelisk the Tormentor. Yami was worried. Not just because of Bakura, but because of Yugi. He had seen his aibou travel with him back in time, but Yami had not seen where he had gone.

 

Yugi opened his eyes to find himself lying on a lavish bed, wearing next to nothing. The room was so fine; it could only have belonged to the highest of Egyptian nobility or even the Pharaoh himself. Yugi rose from the bed and looked around the room. He gasped when he saw his reflection in a looking glass. His skin was tanned and he didn’t quite look like himself. He appeared older and taller than he was in reality. He also had scars and muscles. His hands wear also calloused. Yugi also felt stronger, more confident than ever. He had strange flashes of memories that weren’t his own, but felt as if they were his own experiences somehow. Turning, Yugi saw clothes beside the bed that looked like they would fit him. He quickly changed into them. They were a perfect fit. As was the sword belt that Yugi clipped around his waist.

 

‘Am I…am I a part of Yami’s past? But I thought I was a reincarnation of him, not someone he actually knew. I need to find him as soon as possible.’ Yugi thought to himself.

 

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. “My lord?” A timid voice came.

 

Yugi froze. Was he the lord the voice was asking for? Going by the quality of the clothes he was wearing, he would have to assume he was indeed a lord.

 

“Yes?” Yugi replied. His eyes widened. His voice was also a bit deeper than it was in reality as well.

 

A young slave girl walked in, her head bowed. “Your presence is requested, my Lord. The new recruits are in need of horse training.”

 

Yugi frowned. “Horse training?”

 

The slave nodded. “Yes my Lord. You are, after all, the best horse handler and rider in all of Egypt, next to the Pharaoh, of course.”

 

Yugi gulped. “Led the way then.”

 

The slave bowed and led him out of the royal quarters and into the stables and training areas.

 

Yugi stood in front of the assembled warriors, trying to stop his hands from shaking. What did he know about horses? All of a sudden, his mouth started to move and he was talking. It was like Yugi was no longer in control of himself as the words spilled out with such authority and confidence.

 

Yugi then turned to a horse and seated himself expertly upon the horse’s back. He continued to speak, when suddenly, his kicked the horse into action. A shockwave went through him and Yugi just knew. Almost like muscle memory, Yugi gripped the reins and manoeuvred the horse in exactly the same way “he” had just described.

 

Shortly thereafter, Yugi dismounted the horse and ordered the recruits to do the same with their horses.

 

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. Somehow, in that moment of need, Yugi was able to tap into the memories of his past life. Knowledge started to course through him. Not of his life, just of the skills he once had. Yugi was a pacifist in his normal life, but his previous incarnation wasn’t quite as morally sound. Of course, this Egyptian self didn’t like to kill, but he did strongly believe in self-defence, especially regarding the protection of his King. Yugi sensed this as his drew his sword and held it in his hands. The weight was perfect. And he knew how to use it. He had a life-time of battle strategy downloaded into his brain. His next thought was to try and find Yami. It shouldn’t be too hard, considering this was Yami’s palace. All he had to do was find the throne room. Yami was probably there.

 

The double doors to the throne room opened, allowing Yugi to look into the throne room. Everyone there automatically fell to their knees, as if in submission to him. Yugi blushed as he walked passed the many slaves and guards suddenly on their knees.

 

“My lord!” A voice came. Yugi turned and saw a man who looked exactly like his grandfather, Solomon. Yugi worked to withhold a squeak. “You did an excellent job with the new recruits today. Mahaad will be most pleased.”

 

Yugi smiled awkwardly. “Thank you very much. Do you know where the Pharaoh is? I must speak with him.”

 

The man raised an eyebrow. “Do you not know the Pharaoh’s schedule inside and out, being not only his body guard, but his consort?”

 

Yugi froze, but tried to hide his reaction. Yugi cleared his throat. “I seem to have lost him.”

 

The man laughed. “The Pharaoh does that sometimes. He is in the great library, my Lord. You should find him there.”

 

Yugi smiled. “Thank you.”

 

The man bowed. “Of course, my Lord.”

 

Yugi quickly turned and left the throne room. He saw a passing slave and called to her.

 

“Excuse me!” Yugi called. The slave froze. “Could you take me to the library please?”

 

The slave nodded and began to walk. A few moments later, they arrived at the library.

 

Yugi smiled at the slave. “Thank you.”

 

The slave blushed and bowed before turning and leaving.

 

Yugi opened the door and walked inside. He looked through the many shelves before he found a section of writing desks. Yugi grinned when he saw that Yami was sitting there.

 

“Yami?” Yugi called to him.

 

Yami looked up, a broad smile spreading across his face. “Aibou!”


	7. A Battle Cut Short

Yugi rushed around the desk to greet Yami. Yami stood and opened his arms, pulling Yugi into a hug. Yami sighed, breathing in Yugi’s scent, enjoying the warmth of his body in his arms. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other.

 

“Are you alright, aibou?” Yami asked in a concerned tone. “I knew you had been brought back with me, but I had no idea who you had become.”

 

Yugi blushed and didn’t meet the Pharaoh’s eyes. Yami frowned. “What is it Yugi? What have you discovered?”

 

At these words, Yugi only blushed deeper. “Uh, apparently I’m a lord and I am one of the best horse riders and trainers in all of Egypt. And I’m also supposed to be your bodyguard.”

 

Yami raised an eyebrow. “Yes, and what else? I can sense you’re hiding something from me. I know you too well, aibou. I know when you’re lying to me.”

 

Yugi blushed. “Well, according to the guy that looks like grandpa…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“ApparentlyIamnotonlyyourbodyguardbutyourconsorttoo!” Yugi said in one huge rush, that Yami only caught the tail end.

 

“You’re my consort? Like, my husband?” Yami asked, his heart stuttering to a halt.

 

Yugi looked down, but nodded. If anything, Yugi blushed harder, if that was even possible.

 

Yami began to laugh. Yugi frowned and looked up at Yami, who seemed to be laughing even harder.

 

“What is so funny?” Yugi demanded.

 

Yami’s laughter slowed to a hearty chuckle. “I’m sorry. Nothing is funny exactly. It was mostly your reaction to telling me. Are you embarrassed, aibou? To be married to me?” Yami teased.

 

Yugi’s eyes narrowed, all signs of his blush gone. “Please. As if I’m embarrassed about that. I’m probably the only one in all of Egypt willing to put up with you.”

 

This caused Yami to chuckle again. “You’re probably right Yugi. You’re the only one who seems to be able to tame me.” He said with a wink.

 

Yugi blushed again. ‘Damn that man and his ability to make turn to jelly with just a wink!’

 

“I am glad you are safe.” Yami said softly. “This being ancient Egypt, anything could have happened to you.”

 

Yugi smiled at the Pharaoh. “I’m just glad I could find you. I hate not being by your side.”

 

Yami grinned, reaching up to lightly caress Yugi’s cheek. “Likewise, my hikari.”

 

Yugi leaned into Yami’s touch, reaching up with his own hand to hold Yami’s against his face.

 

Their eyes met and held, neither seemed to want to break the spell they seemed to have put the other under. Almost unconsciously, the two slowly leaned into each other. They could feel their warm breath on each other’s faces. Yami smelt somewhat spicy and something exotic that was so purely Yami. Yugi smelt of the morning sun and the jasmine flowers that grew in the many gardens of the palace.

 

Just as their lips were about to meet, damning all the consequences that would follow, the door to the library slammed open and a guard rushed in.

 

Yami and Yugi jumped apart, both blushed, not meeting each other’s eyes.

 

Yami cleared his throat and looked at the guard. “What is it?” He said, raising an eyebrow. The ‘Pharaoh’ Yami was back in play rather than the ‘Yami’ Yugi knew moments ago.

 

“It’s Bakura, sir. He’s back!” That guard said. “What are your orders?”

 

Yami frowned. “Fortify the palace. Alert my personal guard and we shall meet in the throne room immediately.”

 

The guard bowed deeply before turning and running out of the library.

 

Yami turned to Yugi and nodded. “Let’s go.”

 

And they both followed the guard out of the room.

 

As they ran, Yugi shouted to Yami. “By the way Yami, what is on your arm?”

 

“It’s like a duel disk. Except you can call real monsters to do your biding.” Yami replied right before they entered the throne room.

 

“Bakura is attacking the city with his monster! What should we do?” Priestess Isis called.

 

Yami frowned before turning to a slave. “Bring me two horses, mine and my consort’s.”

 

The slave bowed and ran out of the room.

 

Isis stepped forward. “What do you plan to do, my Pharaoh?”

 

“I plan to stop Bakura.” Was Yami’s reply as he rose from his throne and stalked out of the room, Yugi following close behind.

 

They mounted the horses and kicked off, riding after Bakura.

 

Isis shook her head and turned to Priest Seto. “We need to go after him.”

 

Seto nodded and ordered horses for the rest of the Guardians, preparing to protect their Pharaoh at any cost.

 

Yami and Yugi caught up with Bakura. His monster had somehow grown larger and more powerful since the last time Yami had seen it.

 

Yami summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon to fight Bakura’s beast. But after taking a hit, Yami nearly fell from his horse. Yugi rushed over to him, and gripped his hand tightly.

 

“Yami? You gotta keep fighting. I know you can do this!” Yugi cried, meeting Yami’s weakened gaze. “I believe in you!”

 

All of a sudden, Yami felt his strength return to him. Yami almost couldn’t believe how much a few simple words from Yugi could cause such a physical and emotional change in him. And Yami just loved him even more for it.

 

Yami properly righted himself in his saddle.

 

“I call upon the great Winged Dragon of Ra!” Yami roared.

 

Light filled the sky, almost as if the sun was rising. The land of Egypt was illuminated as the Winged Dragon of Ra was summoned and appeared by Yami and Yugi’s side.

 

Yugi gasped as Yami commanded the Dragon to enter its most powerful form, almost as if it were made of pure flame, and landed a mighty blow against Bakura’s creature, causing it to be extremely weakened.

 

Bakura felt himself dying, his monster defeated. “This isn’t how it went the first time around. It’s not supposed to end like this.” But he was too weak to cast the time reversal spell that he had intended to use. “I have failed. The great evil will not be able to be summoned now!” Bakura breathed out and felt his life leave his body, the evil disintegrating.

 

Yami felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His mission was over, but he was still confused. He had not learned his name. Wasn’t his name supposed to be all powerful and able to defeat the great evil? It didn’t make sense. Obviously, something was changing the course of events. Was it because Yugi was here? Did Yugi hold the key to discovering who he was? Obviously Yugi had been someone here in his life, his consort no less, and he had memories to uncover as well. Was the true reason they were sent back here was not only for Yami to defeat the evil and also to recover his memories, but to recover Yugi’s as well?

 

Yami dismounted and turned to Yugi to find the younger boy grinning up at him. “You did it!” Yugi exclaimed.  

 

Yami smiled warmly at Yugi. “I couldn’t have done it without you. You gave me so much strength.”

 

Yugi blushed. “You give me strength Yami, it’s about time that I gave you some in return.”

 

Yami caressed Yugi cheek. “You give me everything I need and more. Sometimes I think I am not worthy of you. In any shape or form.”

 

“You are more than worthy of me, Yami. We share a soul after all, and a mind. I love you.” Yugi’s eyes widened, slapping his hands over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say it; it had just slipped out.

 

Yami moved Yugi’s hands away and grasped both sides of Yugi’s face and held him still. “I know. And I love you too.” Yami said simply, leaning in and kissing Yugi chastely on the lips.


	8. The Kiss of Life

As soon as their lips met, it was like an explosion, except instead of them being blown apart, it was like they had been forced even closer. Memories raced through their mind’s eye the longer they kissed. Their arms wrapping around each other tighter and tighter. The air around them had been flurried up and rushed furiously around them, whipping their clothes and pushing the soldiers and the Guardians away from them.

 

Yami and Yugi opened their eyes at the same time, their eyes glowing violet and wine red.

 

Suddenly, the air around them ceased its movement and grew still again.

 

As the two pulled apart, they stared at each other in wonder. They remembered everything.

 

“Heba.” Yami whispered.

 

“Atem.” Yugi replied.

 

They broke into a large smile and pulled the other into a hug, never wanting to let the other go.

 

At the sound of a throat being cleared behind them, the two broke apart.

 

“I guess this means mission success. We beat the evil and had our memories returned to us. It’s going to take a while for me to get used to this. Having two sets of memories.” Yugi said, meeting Yami’s eyes.

 

Yami grinned. “And I’ll be there to help you, aibou.”

 

Yami turned to his soldiers. “The evil has been destroyed! Back to the palace!” Yami announced, mounting his horse, Yugi doing the same.

 

After a ride back to the city, Yami immediately gave orders for the city to be repaired and give whatever aid was necessary.

 

Yami walked over to his throne and sat down with a sigh. Yugi sat down on a very large a comfy pillow to the left of the throne. Apparently, this was his place as consort.

 

Yugi practically purred when Yami ran his fingers through Yugi’s hair, his nails dragging lightly against his scalp. “I love it when you do that, Yami.”

 

Yami grinned. “I know you do, hikari.”

 

“A part of me just wants to stay here forever.” Yugi said, his eyes closing.

 

Yami smiled sadly. “I know. Me too. But I don’t know if we can, Yugi.”

 

Yugi nodded and rose to his feet. He held out his hand to Yami for him to grab. Yugi led him out onto the main balcony and they surveyed the city. Yugi looked up and saw the pyramid in the sky. Yugi gripped Yami’s hand and smiled at him.

 

“I love you Yami, no matter what.”

 

Yami brought Yugi’s hand up to his lips and kissed his aibou’s knuckles. “And I you, Yugi, with all my heart.”

 

A few moments later, Seto came out and stood with them. “My Pharaoh, what do you wish us to do now?”

 

Yami smiled at his cousin. “Well, cousin, I plan to give you my throne.”

 

Seto gasped. “Cousin? What do you mean, cousin?”

 

“My uncle is your father. Do with that information as you will. But my time here is over. You should be Pharaoh.”

 

“But, my Pharoah…”

 

“No objections Seto. I give this to you because I know you will be a good king. And Kisara will be the light that will always guide you.”

 

Seto blushed at his, but nodded reluctantly. “I thank you, my Pharaoh.”

 

“And I thank you too, Seto. I know my people are in good hands.” Yami replied.

 

He turned to Yugi and gripped his hand once more. With one last glance, the two of them rose into the sky and back into the Puzzle.

\---

 

Yugi opened his eyes and saw his friends and Seto Kaiba standing above him.

 

“Hey guys.” Yugi said softly, feeling bone tired.

 

“Are you okay, Yug?” Joey asked, leaning over his friend.

 

Yugi nodded stiffly. “How long was I out?”

 

Tea shrugged. “About three hours. Can you tell us what happened? Did the Pharaoh succeed and remember who he was?”

 

Yugi grinned. “Yeah, he most definitely did.”

 

“Well? What’s Yami’s real name?” Tristan asked.

 

Suddenly, the Puzzle began to glow, signalling that Yami was taking over.

 

“Our name is Atem. Yugi and I are two halves of the same soul, just as we were 5,000 years ago. He always seems to find me.” Yami chuckled. “Though we are separate people, we are still one. We cannot exist without the other.”

 

Seto rolled his eyes where everyone else gasped in surprise.

 

“So what does this mean for the two of you? Are you gonna, like, mould together and become one person or what?” Joey asked.

 

This time it was Ishizu who spoke up. “No. The Pharaoh must move on. With or without his Hikari.”

 

Yami frowned. “What else is there to happen?”

 

“The Ceremonial Duel,” Ishizu replied. “If the challenger wins, then the Pharaoh moves on. If the challenger loses, the Pharaoh stays here for another 5,000 years. And Yugi with have to find him all over again in a new life.”

 

Yami gasped. “But Yugi is my other half. He remembers who he was 5,000 years ago. Does that mean nothing?”

 

Ishizu sighed. “I’m afraid there is nothing I can do, my pharaoh.”

 

Yami looked down at the Puzzle hanging around his neck, his finger stroking the eye softly. “What is to be done, then?”

 

“We must take a boat. And we will return the Items to the stone tablet. You will be spilt, you and Yugi and the battle with commence.” Ishizu stated.

 

Soon, unconscious Ryou with them, they all boarded the boat. Yugi had since regained control. All he wanted to do was go to his cabin and retreat within the Puzzle and speak with Yami. They had just remembered a whole other life together. And they’d kissed. They needed to talk. But all of his friends demanded his attention.

 

Yugi shocked everyone by saying he would be duelling the Pharaoh and that he didn’t want any of Kaiba’s cards. He then headed for his cabin and locked the door behind him, sitting down on the bed. He closed his eyes and called to his Yami.

 

“Yugi.” Yami breathed, appearing before his hikari.

 

“Yami, we need to talk.” Yugi said simply.

 

Yami nodded. “Indeed we do. Much has happened in a span of a few days. Remember our past lives and our roles in them. How we feel about each other.”

 

Yugi blushed and looked down at his hands. “H-how do you feel about me?”

 

Yami smiled at Yugi tenderly, lifting Yugi’s chin so the boy would meet his gaze. “I love you. No matter if you are Lord Heba or if you are Yugi Motou. No matter what form you take, if you remember me or not, I will always love you.”

 

Yugi’s eyes widened, struck absolutely speechless. Yami took advantage of this and leaned in and pressed his lips to Yugi’s. Though Yami was incorporeal, Yugi could still feel a light pressure from Yami. Yugi’s eyes fluttered shut, taking in the feeling of their connection.

 

Soon, Yami pulled away. “I wish I could truly touch you.”

 

Yugi sighed, his heart clenching. “I do too. More than anything, I wish we could be together in more than just spirit.”

 

Yami kissed the top of Yugi’s head and breathed in his scent. “Maybe tomorrow, no matter the outcome, we could try and convince whoever is in charge of this sort of thing to let me stay with you. Or let me take you with me. Surely you have to move on as well?”

 

Yugi looked up at Yami. “I would die for you Yami, but I don’t know if fate will be kind to us. In each life, we only get a few years together before we get pulled apart. I don’t want to lose you again.”

 

Yami wrapped his ghostly arms around Yugi and attempted to pull him as close as possible. “I will do anything for us to be together, my Heba, my hikari, my Yugi.”

 

With a sigh, Yugi pulled away. “I guess we’d better build our decks.”

 

Yami grinned at Yugi. “Don’t let me win too easily tomorrow.”

 

Yugi raised an eyebrow. “I plan on winning tomorrow, Yami.”

 

Yami’s eyes widened. “What?”

 

“You are going to move on tomorrow. And I’m going to wait 50 years and then I’ll join you. It’s better than you having to be stuck in the Puzzle for another 5,000 years. I can wait 50 years.” Yugi said, putting on a brave face.

 

Yami’s features softened. “You are truly something else, Yugi. I do not deserve you.”

 

“You deserve me and more, my Pharaoh.” Yugi replied, causing Yami to shiver. It always made Yami shiver when he said ‘my Pharaoh’.

 

Yami pecked Yugi on the lips lightly before pulling away again. “You organise your deck Yugi. I’ll wait for you.”

 

Yugi nodded and smiled sadly at his soulmate. “No matter what happens tomorrow Yami, I love you.”


	9. Now and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lemon is this chapter, my lovelies!

Yugi fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes.

 

“Champions do not belong on their knees, Yugi.” Yami said, dropping to his knees in front of Yugi.

 

Yugi pulled Yami into his arms, revelling in the feeling of actually being able to touch his beloved. Yugi breathed in his scent holding the other tightly against his chest.

 

“I love you, Yami. I love you so much. Ra, I am going to miss you.” Yugi said, looking up at Yami and pulling him into a kiss. Yugi and Yami ignored the gasps that came from the audience behind them. Yugi would never forget the feeling of Yami’s tongue in his mouth, that taste of his other’s mouth, the feel of his hands in his hair and at the back of his head. He wanted to freeze this moment and relive it over and over again in his mind. He was, once again, going to lose the love of his life. They pulled apart for air and stared into each other’s eyes. Yami stroked Yugi’s cheek, cupping his face reverently.

 

“I will wait for you, my darling one.” Yami said, rising to his feet, pulling Yugi with him.

 

Both turned to the big door and said “Atem!” at the same time and the doors ground open.

 

Yami walked towards the open door, gripping Yugi’s hand tightly. He didn’t want to let him go. He dropped to his knees in front of the door, surprising Yugi.

 

“Please,” Yami said quietly. “Please don’t separate me and my hikari. We are one. I cannot bear to be parted from him, not again. Do what you will, but let us stay together. Please.”

 

There was a loud boom and air rushed around the room, forced everyone to their knees. Suddenly, Yugi and Yami were enveloped in light.

\--

 

It was clear that they were back in Egypt, but where exactly was unclear. Yugi and Yami were still holding hands as they looked up at the large stone chairs that surrounded them.

 

Just as Yami was about to call out, light began to flash at each other chairs, a different creature appearing in each chair.

 

“Do you know where you are or who we are?” The biggest and brightest creature asked.

 

Yami stared back, astonished. “I believe you are the Egyptian Gods.”

 

“You are here because you have called this hearing. Your demands were unclear, but we understood the intent. You wish for you and your hikari, as you call him, to be together, though not back into one being. Either both to be dead in the afterlife or alive in mortal world, yes?” Ra questioned.

 

Both Yugi and Yami nodded.

 

Ra sighed. “It is unfair for you both to be spilt up yet again, especially when you both parted your lives so young the first time. We shall grant you your wish, but there will be side effects. It is unknown what they will be. You have been warned.” With a clap of his hands, Yami and Yugi were gone.

\--

 

There was a flash of light, temporarily blinding everyone when Yami and Yugi suddenly reappeared. Except something was different. Yami was different. His skin was dark, like it had been when he was a Pharaoh. His eyes were still wine coloured, but the tips of his hair were now red instead of purple. His face shape had also changed a bit, making him more Egyptian in appearance than how he used to look. His clothes were still the same as Yugi’s.

 

“What’s going on?” Joey demanded.

 

“They’re letting me stay.” Yami said, a huge grin spreading across his face. “We were called before the Gods and they granted our wish.”

 

Tea, somewhat jealous now that Yami and Yugi’s relationship had been revealed, tried to hide her disappointment at not being able to be with Yami and/or Yugi. She loved them both dearly, but apparently they loved each other more than they loved her. But, she still smiled. At least Yami wasn’t leaving. She hoped they would be happy together.

\--

 

Later that night, Yami stood on the balcony of the hotel Ishizu had put them up at. He breathed in the Egyptian air, feeling the land’s ancient magic welcome him back to its sand dunes and harsh sun. His chest ached with how much he loved his homeland. But it wasn’t his kingdom anymore. It wasn’t his land to rule. He felt like he didn’t belong here anymore. It wasn’t his place. Maybe one day he would return to this land, before he died and be welcomed back into the sandy earth from where he came.

 

Yami felt Yugi come up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. Yugi rested his chin on Yami’s shoulder.

 

“Are you okay, my love?” Yugi asked with light concern.

 

“You feel it, don’t you?” Yami asked.

 

Yugi frowned. “Our mental connection or the fact that Egypt doesn’t feel like home anymore?”

 

Yami chuckled. “Both, I guess.”

 

“Then yes. Do you think that these are some of the side effects that Ra mentioned?”

 

Yami shrugged. “Potentially. But they sort of seem like natural progressions to me.”

 

“A mental connection, especially now that we’re not sharing a body, feels like a natural progression to you?”

 

“Well, we are two halves of the same soul. It doesn’t surprise me that we can still speak telepathically to each other.” Yami replied.

 

Yugi laughed. “I suppose you are right. You usually are.”

 

Yami turned and pulled Yugi into his arms, leaning against the balcony handrail, breathing in Yugi’s scent yet again. He couldn’t get enough of it. Yugi’s scent. His body. His lips. With this thought, Yami bent down and captured Yugi’s lips in a searing kiss.

 

“I love you.” Yami said huskily.

 

Yugi was breathing hard. “What brought that on, my Pharaoh?” Yugi asked, his voice sounding deeper as well.

 

“I’m real. I’m here. And I want to take every advantage of that fact. I can finally touch you. In all the ways I’ve missed out on in the 5,000 years since I last touched you.” Yami replied heatedly, pulling Yugi even closer to him than before, his hands gripping Yugi’s hips.

 

Yugi grinned and ground his hips against Yami’s causing them both to moan at the friction. Yugi leaned in and sucked on Yami’s neck before moving up to Yami’s ear.

 

“I live to serve you, my Pharaoh.” Yugi whispered softly.

 

Yami growled. “Likewise, my consort.” He gripped Yugi’s ass, indicating for Yugi to jump up. Yugi did so, wrapping his thighs around Yami’s waist, bringing them even closer together. “I am going to make you scream my name before the night is through.”

 

“More than once, I hope?” Yugi asked cheekily, nuzzling Yami’s neck again.

 

“Of course.” Yami replied, kissing Yugi deeply, leading them back inside and depositing his little hikari on the bed. Yami crawled above him, kissing his lips before trailing down his jaw to his neck. He reached up and unclipped the choker from around Yugi’s neck and continued down, sucking on his pulse point, and kissing down to his collar bone. Yami pulled away to reach down and remove Yugi’s singlet. Yugi blushed and tried to cover his chest, but Yami stopped him, putting Yugi’s arms above his head.

 

“You are so beautiful Yugi. Never hide from me.” Yami said softly before kissing down Yugi’s chest and taking one of his hikari’s nipples into his mouth. Yugi arched up, moaning softly as Yami’s tongue played with the nipple. Once he was pleased with his work, Yami moved to the next nipple.

 

“ _Yugi, I know you can hear me. This is just my tongue on your nipples. Imagine how much pleasure I could make you feel if I used it in other places_.” Yami’s voice whispered in Yugi’s mind.

 

“ _Then get to it._ ” Yugi whimpered, sounding less commanding than he meant to.

 

Yami chuckled, pulling away from his nipple. “Your wish is my command, aibou.” He began to move lower. Yami rubbed his face against Yugi’s growing bulge, making Yugi keen.

 

“Oh Yami!” Yugi whined.

 

Yami began to undo Yugi’s belt and slide down his pants and boxers, kissing the soft flesh as it was revealed. Yami licked down Yugi’s thighs to the backs of his knees and down to his ankles, where Yami slipped off his socks. Yami slowly slid back up to where Yugi needed him most.

 

Yami pepper Yugi’s length with light kisses before licking a stripe from the base to the top, making Yugi shudder. Yami grinned and took the head into his mouth and sucked hard, causing Yugi’s head to fall backwards.

 

“ _Look at me Yugi. Watch me suck your hard cock!_ ” Yami commanded. Yugi obeyed, moaning deeply as he watched Yami’s head bob up and down his swollen flesh.

 

Yami teased the head with his tongue, flicking it in just the way he knew Yugi liked it. With one hand, Yami stroked Yugi’s cock in time with his tongue and with the other hand, played with Yugi’s balls. With the way they tightened in Yami’s hand, he knew his hikari was close to cumming. Yami wanted to taste him, to see if the flavour was the same as it was 5,000 years ago.

 

“Oh! Oh, Yami! Oh, Yami, you’re gonna make me…you’re gonna make me cum!” Yugi moaned, his hips moving minutely, attempting to thrust up into Yami’s hot, tempting mouth.

 

Yami moaned around Yugi’s cock, the vibrations driving Yugi crazy, not being able to control his bucking hips.

 

“ _CUM FOR ME YUGI!_ ” Yami ordered in that tone that always made Yugi shiver.

 

“OH YAMI!” Yugi cried as he came down Yami’s throat.

 

Yami continued to suck through Yugi’s orgasm, letting his hikari really _feel_ it. He was also savouring the taste of Yugi’s cum as it flowed into his mouth. When Yugi became too sensitive, Yami pulled off and grinned at him. He leaned down and kissed Yugi, letting his aibou taste himself on Yami’s tongue. Yugi moaned deeply.

 

Yugi opened his eyes and looked down at his Yami’s sizable erection. He rubbed himself against it, making Yami buck against him.

 

“My Pharaoh, let me please you.” Yugi pleaded softly.

 

Yami growled again. “Not until I make you cum again. Roll onto your stomach.”

 

Yugi shivered, but did as he was bid, rolling onto his stomach, lifting his arse into the air. He knew what Yami was planning to do, this may be the first time they were having sex in this life, but Yugi remember exactly how Yami like to fuck him from their previous life together.

 

Yami growled yet again at the sight of Yugi offering his arse up so willingly he couldn’t wait to be inside of him. Yami leaned in a pressed a surprisingly tender kiss against Yugi’s puckered virgin hole before kissing around it. Then, suddenly, he licked it, making Yugi whimper. Yami started thrusting his tongue lightly in and out of Yugi’s arse, teasing it open slightly. Then, slowly but surely, Yami slid his tongue all the way into Yugi’s hole. He licked all around inside before he thrusted his tongue harder and faster into Yugi’s hole, making his aibou moan softly. After a few moments of searching, Yami grazed the edge of Yugi’s prostate. His tongue wasn’t quite long enough. Yami pulled out and reach around to Yugi’s face, presenting him his finger.

 

“Suck.” Yami said softly. Yugi complied, immediately sucking Yami’s fingers into his mouth, twirling his tongue around them, making Yami moan. “When we’re done, later, I’m going to put your tongue to good use. I can’t wait to see your lips around my cock, just as much as I can’t wait to put my cock into your tight arse.”

 

This time, Yugi moaned around Yami’s finger. “ _FUCK ME!_ ” Yugi called urgently in his mind.

 

Yami chuckled and removed his wet fingers from Yugi’s mouth and slowly slid a finger into Yugi’s arse, causing him to hiss in pleasure/pain. A few moments, later, Yami found Yugi’s prostate again, causing the younger boy to rock back onto Yami’s finger.

 

“I need more lube.” Yami said urgently, remembering it suddenly.

 

Yugi looked over his shoulder at Yami and winked. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a bottle of lube. “I’m well prepared. Or at least, I will be, once you use this.”

 

Yami moaned. “Fuck yes Yugi. My precious aibou.” Yami opened the cap and poured lube liberally onto his fingers. His fingers circled Yugi’s hole again before slowly inserting two fingers.

 

Soon, Yami had fit four fingers into Yugi’s hole, rubbing insistently against Yugi’s sweet spot, his cock growing harder with every sweep of Yami’s fingers. Yugi began thrusting back onto Yami’s fingers, reaching down and stroking his cock at the same time.

 

“Oh Yami, you’re gonna make me cum again. Oh fuck!” Yugi moaned. “Oh Ra, oh fuck, Yami!”

 

“Oh yes Yugi. Cum on him fingers!” Yami commanded, batting away Yugi’s hand that was on his cock and replaced it with his own, making Yugi only focus on the pleasure that was being given to him.

 

“Ohhhhh,” Yugi whined loudly. “Yami, Yami, Yami, Yami, Yami!” Yugi chanted.

 

Yami leaned down to kiss the top of Yugi’s spine. “Cum for me, Yugi. Cum in my hand.”

 

Yugi arched, thrusting into Yami’s hand, cumming hard, crying out Yami’s name yet again.

 

Yami rolled Yugi onto his back. “Can I have you, Yugi?” Yami asked softly.

 

Yugi nodded, still breathless from his orgasm. He grabbed Yami’s hand that was still covered in his cum and licked up what remained, making Yami whimper softly.

 

“Fuck me, my Pharaoh.” Yugi whispered.

 

With that, Yami slowly slid his thick cock into Yugi’s tight arse.

 

“Oh, Ra! Yugi you are so tight, so hot. Oh, fuck!” Yami exclaimed as he sunk all the way into Yugi’s delicious hole.

 

Yugi arched his back as Yami thrust his last few inches into Yugi, rubbing against his over-sensitive prostate. Yami waited for Yugi’s okay to move. They may have had sex before, but Yugi was a virgin in this body and the last thing Yami wanted to do was hurt his aibou.

 

When Yugi finally nodded, Yami nearly cried his relief. His restraint was at a bare-minimum after watching Yugi cum twice before. Yugi moaned as Yami’s thrusts got faster and faster, hitting the pleasure/pain point on his abused prostate. Ra, Yami was going to make him hard all over again. What that man did to him was unbelievable. True, Yugi was a growing young man and had a good recovery time, but fuck, all Yami had to do was look in his direction and he was horny. Was this one of the side effects? Yugi almost didn’t care if it was, if this was the result.

 

Yami was varying his speed, testing out different ways to make Yugi cry out in pleasure. He’d go from doing slow, tantalising strokes which made Yugi whine to fast strokes that had Yugi screaming. Sometimes, Yami would just grind against Yugi’s prostate, making the younger boy see stars.

 

Finally, Yami was beginning to cum, but he refused to cum before Yugi, so he reached down and stroked Yugi’s hard cock in time with his thrusts, his hand moving furiously fast as he pounded into his sweet, sweet aibou.

 

Suddenly, Yugi arched his back and came so hard, Yami felt it through their mental connection, triggering his own orgasm, cumming hard into Yugi’s arse. Their orgasms began to bleed into each other, feeling as whole as they ever could be. Right now, they weren’t just Yami and Yugi, they were Atem and they revelled in it. They soaked up every bit of pleasure as their souls searched of the other and connected in one last blaze of glory, causing both men to go hazy, nearly passing out from the sheer power of their emotions. It was almost unbearable.

 

After a few moments, Yugi had to push Yami away from him, otherwise the immense pleasure would never stop.

 

Yami sighed gratefully as he was forced apart from Yugi’s body. The ex-Pharaoh collapsed beside his hikari, both of them panting heavily.

 

“Oh my god,” Yugi panted.

 

“Please, Yami is fine.” Yami said cheekily, also breathless.

 

Yugi threw one of the throw pillows at Yami’s head for that, forcing an indignant noise out of Yami.

 

Once the two of them resettled into each other’s arms, Yugi began again. “That…that was something else. That never happened before.”

 

Yami snorted. “You think? It was amazing. God, that was as wonderful as I remember. You are so perfect, my aibou.”

 

Yugi blushed. “You’re the one that’s perfect. You made me cum three times, yet you only came once.”

 

Yami chuckled. “Maybe you can make it up to me tomorrow.”

 

Yugi pulled Yami close. “Anything you wish, my Pharaoh.”

 

Yami’s spent cock gave a slightly interested twitch. “I’ll take you up on that, aibou. But now, we must sleep.”

 

Yugi snuggled closer. “I love you.”

 

“And I you, my Yugi.”

 


End file.
